The Worlds She Changed
by NaruHinaIsSoCanon
Summary: Jiyuko Nakahara was taken in by Orochimaru and trained to kill, losing her emotions along the way. Until she met Sasuke, who found his way into her life, unknowingly saving his own life as well. Now older, Jiyuko embarks on a journey where she meets Naruto, who supposedly has information on Sasuke and something deep inside him that draws her to him like a drug.
1. Chapter 1

I am a weapon…..

I have no emotions, only my purpose…..

My purpose is to follow all of his orders….

I am a human….

Chapter 1

It's dark. The only light that illuminates this room is from the moon, shining through the holes on the ceiling. The only sounds, are that of me breathing evenly and each impact my fist connects with the sand dummies. I take a deep breath, step into position and swing again. I will get to bed soon enough, even though I don't need to sleep, A weapon does not need sleep. I punch again and again, little bits of sand fly from the seams. Suddenly I stop, my ear twitching from the sound of footsteps. two of the pairs I recognize quickly and I relax, only slightly. However, this third pair I have never heard before. I activate my chakra and send it to my feet, with the extra power I end up next to the wall, that was at least 50 feet away, in a matter of seconds. I wait until the steps are closer to peek around the corner.

"Chokanzu" I mutter under my breath, immediately my eye sight improves and I magnify it too see the owner to the footsteps.

Just as I expected, Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto come strolling down the hallway. However, I look closer behind them. A boy, with black hair and dark eyes that look at the ground as though out of focus. I've never seen him before-wait. I have seen him somewhere, only a month before, in the Hidden Village of the Leaves. This must be-. I quickly run back to the dummy and act oblivious, most likely Kabuto would scold me for peeking. He tries to scold me for everything, don't really know why. I punch again, never letting my chakra relax. I apparently have an abundant amount, so I will be fine.

"Ah Jiyuko, up so late again? Unnecessary training?" Lord Orochimaru says and I hear the footsteps stop.

"Welcome back, Lord Orochimaru" I say turning around and kneeling down on one knee. I feel the boy staring down at me, not like it mattered, I must be a sight to see.

"And when did you return from your mission?" Lord Orochimaru asks, entertainment filling his voice.

"Just a couple hours ago" I say, looking down at the floor in respect.

"You haven't even washed up yet" he says. I completely forgot, no wonder the boy is staring at me in surprise, and possibly horror? I stand, blood stains cast contrast on my usually light blue apparel.

"Was it successful?"

"Yes" I say. He makes a sound of delight, my mind flutters with satisfaction. My purpose for another day has been completed.

"Oh where are my manners, Jiyuko. This is the boy I told you so much about" he smiles, looking down at the, now almost annoyed-looking, boy. That's a lie, in fact the only thing he told me about him was that he's exceptional and my age, 13.

"Hmph, I don't see what you see in him, My Lord" I say, walking up to them. Orochimaru chuckles darkly as I come closer to examine him. He's about my height, slightly built, dark black hair and eyes, his face shows almost no emotion. Similar to my own, I wonder what his story is?

"Don't underestimate me" The boy says darkly. Thankfully I still had Chokanzu activated or I would be in a genjutsu right now. The legendary sharingan, supposedly wiped out years ago.

So this must be an Uchiha, interesting, I guess I see why Orochimaru is so fascinated with him. I give him a smug look and with super-human speed, I pull out a kunai and appear behind him. I hold his dominant arm behind his back and put the knife up to his neck.

"You may be unique" I whisper into his ear, sending shivers down his back, "But, you have no idea who you're dealing with". I let him go and step back, I turn to Lord Orochimaru and he nods allowing me to leave. I make a quick bow to him then turn off into the hallway.

"Jiyuko is my star apprentice, always follows orders. Tomorrow, you will see just how unique to this world she is. Even more than yourself, Sasuke."

Three Years Later…

"Sasuke, that's not fair" I shout. Sasuke bounds ahead of me, jumping from tree to tree.

"We said no chakra!" I yell after him, immediately sending chakra to my feet and catching up to him in only two leaps. He rolls his eyes as he glances at me, his face serious as always. I jump further than him and he calls out behind me, I laugh maniacally as we become further separated. I close my eyes and feel the wind pull at my long, orange hair that falls in layers to the base of my back. I wish I could just spread my wings and fly but, I can't, not here in the woods. Soon enough I make it back to camp, glad to be reporting good news from our mission we just completed. Tomorrow, we will be leaving for the next camp and onto more training. Sasuke has grown so much stronger in the last three years he has been here with us, as have I. However, I was already strong, much stronger than Sasuke when he first came. Now, he is almost at my level.

Sasuke jumps down beside me. We both look into the hole at the same time, and sigh. It's true, I still find my purpose to be serving Lord Orochimaru but…. I look over to Sasuke who gives me a small smile, the only kind of smile I've seen him use. It's the same for me though, in this world, where both of our terrible pasts have collided, their isn't much to smile about.

"Ladies first" Sasuke says and I nod. I jump into the hole in the ground, landing with my knees slightly bent and move out of the way. Sasuke comes in after me and nods. We start walking towards the door, moving further away from the sunlight. We open the large door and move in, heading directly to his room. Neither of us say a word, all the enjoyment we might have just had is pushed to the backs of our minds. It takes a minute but, soon enough i'm knocking on his door.

"Come in" I hear and we open the door, walking into the large room that Lord Orochimaru inhabits.

"How did it go?" he asks, looking up at both of us, I hold back the urge to kneel down for Sasuke's sake. He hates it when I grovel over Lord Orochimaru.

"It went fine" Sasuke says, his voice so easily constrained, after years of holding back his true feelings. My voice sounds the same practically, except higher pitched due to being a girl. He looks at me, with those snake eyes of his, and I nod in agreement. He smiles widely, "Good, very good, so where is it?" he urges. I dig around in my weapons bag for a second, pulling my hand out a second later with the clear liquid in a vial. Kabuto comes over and takes it from my hand.

"This is it" Kabuto says quickly, amazed. Supposedly it is a pain medication that can relieve any pain, even the pain in Lord Orochimaru's arms. Kabuto pulls out a syringe and takes the medicine, tapping it twice on the side. His glasses reflect the flickering candlelight, the only light in the room. He injects the needle into Orochimaru's arm and the medicine flows into his pale, white skin. He sighs in relief. He looks back at both of us and smiles.

"You are dismissed, go now" he says. We both turn and walk out the door.

"I'm going to train, care to join me?" I ask. He looks down the hallway and then grabs my wrist.

"I have a better idea" He says and starts dragging me down the hallway. I blink slightly in surprise and look down at our hands. His grip isn't hard, actually it feels nice. I don't say anything, my human contact in the past three years has all been from Sasuke and very rarely. The most was when we were stuck underground in a flooded cave and we both had lost a lot of chakra. We had to wait to recharge and it was very cramped. We were practically on top of each other. That was during the first year I had met him and I hated him then, we only became friends until about a year and a half ago.

He leads me to one of the secret exits and opens it.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" I ask as he jumps to the surface. He doesn't answer me but, lowers his hand to help me up. That jerk, I crouch down and he moves out of the way just in time for me to jump up. I blink at the sudden light and turn to Sasuke. This exit leads to an open field surrounded by forest. Sasuke lays down on the grass and closes his eyes. I look at him like he must be joking, is he really going to relax? He sighs but, doesn't look up at me.

"I did this so you can fly around for a bit, blow off some steam, train. I'll join you in a minute." He says and I blush only slightly. How did he know that I was craving to fly? He doesn't say anything else, so I shrug my shoulders. It's only for a few minutes, might as well. I close my eyes and release all of my chakra from the top of my back. In a split second, my skin splits in two perfect lines and two beautiful white wings burst from my back and extend, each one about my height. I sigh in relief, it feels so much better to have them out than to have to hold all my chakra to keep them hidden. I flap a couple times to warm them up and then I shoot off the ground and into the sky.

Yes, this is right. My chakra allows me to have real life wings, no genjutsu or artificial. My body made these wings and have apparently been in my body my whole life. I didn't discover them until I was with Orochimaru however, Kabuto found them and soon enough they made an elixir that released whatever seal was on them. I control them now. They can be used for speed, altitude, and even a weapon. I can sharpen the edges of my wings and the feathers themselves and shoot them at my enemies. Of course, I have other weapons and jutsu as well but, this jutsu is my kekkei genkai. I am the only one in recorded history to ever be able to fly with real live wings.

I swoop down, sharpening my right wing, I cut a tree in half and it comes tumbling down. I do a few turns and loops, feeling ecstatic. I look down at Sasuke, who's staring at me. I dive straight down at him, opening my wings right above his head and flying back up. I laugh freely, the only times I feel truly happy are when I am flying and when I'm with Sasuke. I land right next to him, and smirk.

"Beat that, pretty boy" I say playfully.

"Hmph" he grunts and pulls his sword out from behind his back. I move my wings to pull me backwards and out of his range. He holds his sword down to his side and suddenly, lightning flies from all surfaces on his body. The ground is scorched and the neighboring trees, burned.

"Woah" I say and run up to him, "When did you learn that? Orochimaru definitely didn't-".

"I taught myself and it's fairly new" he says, sheathing his sword again. He turns away from me and looks up at a hawk flying overhead. I smile and I watch him in silence, he really has grown so much since that day three years ago. Wind blows my hair into my face, rustling the leaves. It's so peaceful, these are the rare moments that I wish I could stop time and stay here forever. My chin is tilted up and I look up into Sasuke's eyes. He looks at me with such intensity, I blush and look towards the ground. He brushes my cheek and I tense up, again not used to all this human contact. Not that it isn't nice, just his sudden touches always surprise me.

"I like it, your smile, it's a tragedy you spent so long without it" he says and my face falls, remembering my dark days. Practically, my whole life before Sasuke were my dark days, before he taught me to be human again. He gives me a small smile, the wind dies down and he lowers his hand to his side. My wings shudder in delight, a late reaction I guess.

"You should probably put those away, Orochimaru could come at anytime" he says, sitting on the ground. I pet the soft down feathers and sigh, bringing back the right amount of chakra to make my wings shrink and go back into the place between my shoulder blades. I sit down next to Sasuke. The sun starts to set over the tops of the trees, the sky reflecting elegant shades of purple and orange.

"Jiyuko" he says, I turn my head and move forward so I can see his face. I lay my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. He looks into my eyes, sighing slightly in frustration.

"Have you ever thought….. about leaving Orochimaru?" he asks cautiously. I stare at him in confusion. Leave? Why would I leave? My whole life has surrounded Lord Orochimaru and now Sasuke. I go where they go, no matter what.

"Well, I mean, if I left, would you come with me?" he changes the question, seeing my panic rising. I sigh relieved.

"I would follow you, yes" I answer. Even though Orochimaru has done so much for me, I realize that i'm only a weapon to him. To Sasuke, i'm human and someone he truly cares about. Sasuke has shown me over and over that Orochimaru only cares about his selfish ambitions, and I'm just a tool to get him closer. Of course, if Sasuke left I would find a way to leave and follow him.

"Good, I just needed to know" he says, looking up into the darkening sky. We sit in silence, enjoying the others presence until the stars and the moon are the only light around us.

"Jiyuko, whatever happens, I promise to be here for you and protect you" he says into the night. My eyes widen, that's the first time he's ever said something so personal about us.

"I promise the same Sasuke" I whisper quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. I see him smile and I push his shoulder away from me and he springs back.

"Come on, we should get back inside" I say and stand up, extending my hand. He rolls his eyes and stands up on his own. We walk back to the door and Sasuke opens it, letting me jump in before him. He closes it as quiet as possible and lands next to me. We start walking to our room, our footsteps create the only sounds in the hallway. Right as we reach the door, Sasuke grabs my hand and I turn back to look into his eyes.

"You're the only person I trust Jiyuko" He says randomly, I raise an eyebrow but he just chuckles.

"Sasuke, you already know I trust you completely. I don't know what you want me to say". He smiles and nods, stepping next to me and opening the door. He walks in, letting go of my hand and kicking off his shoes. What is up with him? He's acting so strange, this is not like him at all. I remove my own sandals and go to the bathroom to wash.

When I come back into the room, it becomes foggy with steam. I look over at Sasuke's sleeping figure. I dry my hair and then crawl in next to him. I breathe in his musky, yet slightly minty, scent that lulls me to sleep. I hear him chuckle and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

" I thought you were asleep" I say, he doesn't respond. I close my eyes and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Jiyuko" I hear Sasuke say urgently, I blink my eyes open and look up at him confused. He was violently shaking me and now is pulling me up to my feet.

"What's wrong, has there been an attack?" I ask, grabbing a kunai off the floor.

"No, but we have to go. Grab your things" He says throwing me my pouch of weapons and a backpack of supplies. I look down at it confused, I never packed this bag and the materials suggest a long trip. Sasuke grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. We start sprinting to the exit.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" I ask throwing the bag over my shoulder.

"You can't stay here, it's not safe" he says. We turn a corner, I activate my Chokanzu and my eyes immediately adjust to the darkness.

"What do you mean?" The hall fills with silence before he sighs.

"I over heard Orochimaru. He is considering you to be his new vessel" he says quietly. My thoughts blur, what he said doesn't make sense. Lord Orochimaru wants Sasuke, not ME!

"He thinks I'm not mature enough yet" He continues. We come to a halt by the main entrance, two large wooden doors two feet thick and 8 feet tall.

"I'll be damned if I let him touch you, let alone use your body" He looks down at me with such intensity that my heart skips a beat. Damn, i'm still not used to this emotion and it's strange quirks.

"And you both think you can just walk out of here, do you?" We both turn to see Kabuto lean around the corner and start walking up to us. Shit! I look up at Sasuke and nod. He nods back and he lets go of my hand. We both get into a fighting position and Kabuto chuckles, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger tips.

"Well well, I never suspected you to be a traitor Jiyuko" He chuckles. I tsk at him and spin a kunai around my finger.

"I'm not the same person I used to be" I say, I once would have gladly given my body to Lord Orochimaru. But Sasuke opened my eyes, if he wants me safe, I will be.

"That's an understatement" he chuckles. Sasuke and I bend down to rush him and just as I take a step, The door behind us explodes. My ears ring and I blink back dust, coughing and sputtering. Sasuke finds me and pulls me up. We run out the door just as I hear a hissing sound chase us. I move my bag from my shoulder and let my wings burst from my back. I harden them and let them guard my back like a shield. I let the snake wrap around my waist then ,in one swift movement, I open my wings, ripping the snake to shreds. I turn and wait for the smoke to clear.

When it does, Sasuke stands in front of me but, I already know his sharingan is activated. I'm very sensitive to the sharingan, I always have been, considering I have only met two people who have it and each time it's been activated I get an uneasy feeling. Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto stand twenty feet away, shredded snakes drawing back into Lord Orochimaru's arm.

"Jiyuko….Sasuke what's going on here? Why all this commotion so early in the morning?" The snake man slithers menacingly. I don't lower my gaze, furrowing my eyebrows, I stare him down. I thought I knew his intentions, he said he would not use me, that I was more valuable as a weapon than as a vessel. However, I also know I can't trust him completely, I knew that from day one.

"Jiyuko, I'l keep them busy. You need to run" He says, never losing eye contact with ,the now interested, Orochimaru. I step closer, My white wings curling up in a position that would send me straight at Kabuto.

"I'm not leaving you" I say stubbornly. Sasuke unsheathes his sword, holding it down to his side. He looks over his shoulder, his blood red sharingan connects with my own bird-like eyes. I shudder, not in fear, but discomfort from the amount of chakra flowing from him.

"I'm not asking. Go! Now!" He turns and starts running at Lord Orochimaru. That idiot is going to get himself killed. I stand up straight and, against my hearts desire, I start running the opposite way.

"Jiyuyko wait!" Kabuto calls out, but too late. I take off into the air and a couple good lifts later, i'm soaring into the cold sunrise.

That idiot, my chest starts getting tight as I flap my giant wings once again. He made me leave without him, that asshole! Where am I supposed to go? I have no family, or friends besides Sasuke. I was on the streets for two years before I met Lord Orochimaru. Maybe I should go back? No, Then Sasuke would be angry with me. This was his choice to send me out on my own, so then why does it hurt so much.

I've been arguing with myself like this for a whole day and yet I still kept flying, making sure to avoid towns and villages. No one knows of my existence and if they did…...It would be a disaster. I look around to find where I am. I'm flying over a large expanse of forest, close to the leaves. I'm not going to stop, Most likely Kabuto is after me right now and I refuse to go back without Sasuke's consent. I continue to watch the leaves, my mind starts to think about how many times I've actually been in a forest, too many to count. Leaves, leaves, and more leaves. Then it hits me, Konoha. The I slap myself mentally and shake my head. That's the last place I would want to go. I shake the thought out of my head and continue forward.

It would be interesting to see where Sasuke grew up though, and meet the people he has talked about. No! I can't go there. They are murderous people, The last people I would ever trust. The moonlight illuminates my wings, my eyes blink back exhaustion.

I wonder what he was like when he was little. I bet that Naruto Uzumaki kid would know. Considering he is the one Sasuke talked the most about, and even then it wasn't very much. However, I have been very curious about the people he knew. The sun beats down on my sweat drenched back as I soar over blistering, hot sand. I fly closer to the ground as fatigue starts to overwhelm me.

…

I blink a couple times then I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I'm in a circular room, on a soft ,white mattress, under a thin, white sheet. It smells like cleaning alcohol and herbs. Then I notice the mask over my face and pull it off. It's one of those that help you breathe, I've seen one in Kabuto's room once. I sit up and lick my parched lips. I'm so thirsty ,but I can't bother with that now. I look down at the gown i've been changed into. I look around and notice my weapons are gone.

"Ah, you're awake" I turn to see a girl with blue eyes and blonde, sharp hair she keeps back into four ponytails. I jump out and behind the bed, ripping the wires that were attached to me.

"Woah calm down, I don't plan on hurting you. As long as you don't go for me" she says. I stand up slowly, Ready to use my Kagidzume no jutsu at any moment. A jutsu that transforms my hands into birds feet and talons.

"Do you know where you are?" she asks calmly, placing a hand on her hip. I take another look around. This is definitely a hospital but, where i'm not sure. I shake my head no and she smiles sympathetically.

"This is the Village Hidden in the Sand, The Land of Wind's hidden village." I sigh, okay i'm in the Sand Village, Great! Not, I doubt these ninja are going to let me stay in their village, forget about staying here until Sasuke calls me back.

"What's your name?" she asks, I stiffen, it's dangerous just to tell anyone my name.

"I'd prefer to talk with the Kazekage first" I say intent, feeling the need for an explanation. She sighs, pulling out a large, metal rectangular box from her back and slamming it to the ground.

"You have no position to be demanding things right now, now I asked you a question" she says . I'm not stupid enough to get into a fight with her but, if it comes down to that, i'm going to run.

"Calm down Temari" A boy with sharp, red hair and a large gourd on his back comes in through the door. I look at him curiously, his voice is so deep and monotone and his eyes don't show much emotion. It reminds me of what I used to be like, before Sasuke woke me up from my blind life. He looks towards me with a look of deep concentration. I don't flinch from his gaze and he sighs.

"I can tell you have much darkness in your heart" he says, I take a step back ,but I don't respond. There is something strange about him, he's so calm and collected, I can feel his composure from across the room, Yet….

"Will you tell us your name?" he asks, I look up at him and stand straighter.

"Are you the Kazekage?" I ask and he looks to the blond, whom he called Temari. She sighs and swings her weapon back onto her back. The red head gives her a small smile then turns back to me.

"I'm Gaara, and yes, i'm the Kazekage" he says.

"I need to get to the Leaf Village" I say. There's a silence in the room and it takes me a second to realize what I just said. What am I thinking! If I go there what will they do? They will torture information out of me, force information out of me, maybe kill me. I'm being such an idiot, I need to calm down.

"Can we get a name first?" Gaara asks.

"It's Jiyuko, Jiyuko Nakahara" I say ,taking a deep breath.

"How old are you?" He says, I glance from side to side quickly, evaluating just how big this room. A great ninja can evaluate her settings and use them to her advantage, even if it's a new area.

"16" I say and he nods. Temari looks down at Gaara, than back up at me. Gaara seems to be taken back only slightly. I don't really look older ,but Sasuke has told me when I scowl it adds on a year.

"Temari, send a message to the Leaf about our visitor" The Kazekage says and she nods and leaves the room.

My eyes never leave his, always reading what his next move is going to be. He looks down at my arm and sighs.

"You shouldn't have ripped those needles out of your arm, you're bleeding" he says. I glance down at the crook of my arm, a small trail of blood trickles down my arm and onto the floor. I don't mind, it doesn't hurt and it's not like i'm hemophobic.

"Please, lay back down, you still may be hurt" he says. I search my body without looking away from him and sense nothing wrong with me except my thirst and the inner part of my right elbow.

"How did I get here? What happened to me?"I ask, so confused ,but not allowing myself to show it. I can't show weakness in front of a possible enemy. The red head hesitates for a moment before gesturing to the hospital bed. I sigh and sit on the edge.

"One of my jonin found you in the desert, almost dead . You had blacked out and they brought you here. You were severely dehydrated and exhausted. You were out there for almost three days. The minute you arrived I had the medical ninja treat you. You have been out for two days here" He finishes. That's six days now that I have been away from Sasuke, and Lord Orochimaru, I hope he is well. Alive at the least.

"Jiyuko, why do you want to go to Konoha?" he asks. Why do I want to go to Konoha? That's a very good question. What am I doing? What do I expect to find there?

"I need to…..confirm something" I say. We sit in silence for a minute before we hear a knock on the door, Temari and another boy with black clothing and purple face make-up walks in, just like the other two he has a large burden on his back. .

"We sent the message Gaara. So, our guest is awake huh?" The boy says, he seems friendly enough ,but his appearance gives him an unsettling feeling. Gaara nods his head and they both come to stand next to him. The Kazekage stands and turns to the others.

"I think we have bothered her enough for one day, let's let her rest" he says and walks to the door. They follow him and the tall boy opens the door, waiting for Gaara.

"Rest well, we should hear a response in two days" he says before exiting the room, followed by the others. The door closes with a click and I sigh. The only sound I hear is the wind hitting the outside wall of the building. The sound lulls me to sleep and slowly, I fall unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later…

I'm ready to get out of this STINKING Sand Village. Not that the people are rude, quite the opposite. Gaara has been more than the perfect host and so has his siblings. They took good care of me, even though I was a terrible guest. I rarely spoke and when I did, it was about the developments with Konoha. I didn't relay how I came there or from where but, occasionally my chest would tighten with pain when I thought about Sasuke. People would ask if I was alright, I just nodded and they went along. I miss him, so much it hurts. It's been over a week now and all I can do to stop myself from going back is picturing his angered face.

Why? emotions are so strange. Why did I have to open myself up to them again. This is why I joined Orochimaru, to overcome these emotions, to become powerful. Then Sasuke enters my life and emotions come rolling back. Damn him but, I can't help that I care so much about him. Thanks to these emotions, I've been able to care for someone again and have fun. But also all the sorrow and revenge and frustration that come with it.

I walk down the hall towards Gaara's office. Today, the shinobi from the Leaf Village will be coming and picking me up at the border. I'm going to meet the squad who will be escorting me. I listen before walking in. Gaara gives me a nod to acknowledge me and stands up. The group looks to me. It contains Kankuro as the captain, and his team. One of the girls giggles and whispers to one of the others. with my sensitive hearing I hear them say "orange hair" and "weirdo". I roll my eyes and turn to Gaara.

"You will be escorting Jiyuko to the border of the Wind country. We don't know her exact history so if any danger comes to her, prevent it at all costs. A Leaf shinobi should be there to pick her up and escort her back to his village. Good luck."

"Yes sir" they all say in unison. I roll my eyes and start to follow them out of Gaara's office.

"Just a second, Jiyuko" Gaara says as I reach the door last. I turn around to see Gaara looking out the large window that looks out into the village. "The Leaf Village are our allies, we have taken care of you as best we can, please do not cause trouble for them. As a favor for me" he says.

"I'll try, as long as they don't try anything on me" I say and exit the room. Gaara seemed to relax as the door closed behind me, I took that as a good sign. Besides, what kind of trouble could I cause. I don't plan on hurting anyone, not for now anyway.

I catch up to Kankuro and his team. He tsks to recognize that I have arrived and then we all head out. We run out into the open desert, with only the absolute necessary tools and supplies. I have even less. Just my weapons and a small backpack of food and water. I run with my head up and a steady stride. No matter what awaits me for when I get to the Leaf, I'm going to face it with all of my strength and courage. The team sets a circular formation, with me in the center, to protect me from all sides. Not like I need it.

We don't speak the whole run until we reach the edge of the forest. The air was much easier to breathe but, I still wasn't comfortable. I would much more prefer to be in the open air, to take in everything with my own eyes. On the ground, you can only sense what is coming.

"Hey Jiyuko" Kankuro calls and I look at him in front of me. "Don't cause any trouble for the Leaf okay" He continues to look straight forward. Why should it concern him if I do cause trouble? If they have a treaty I understand the Kazekage's warning but. I nod quickly to Kankuro as he looks back at me. He gives me a small smile then looks forwards once more. Smiling like that towards me. I lower my head, I don't deserve anyone's smiles. Especially not anyone from the Sand Village, why did I have to see that smile?

Suddenly, I stop as Kankuro and the others do as well. I look around to see the Leaf ninja but, I-

"Kakashi Hatake. I didn't expect to see you" Kankuro says. A man in his 30's, I would say, jumps down from the trees above. The man had spiky, white hair and the majority of his face was covered with a cloth besides his right eye.

"It's nice to see you again, Kankuro" The man looks pleasantly at the Sand shinobi. Even though they are from different villages and they have had conflict before. I gasp and blink back my surprise. I mean, I was there, they hated the Leaf and now…

"This must be Jiyuko" The Leaf ninja, Kakashi, points in my direction and Kankuro nods. "Yeah, this is her. I trust you will take care of her?" Kankuro asks. The Leaf ninja smiles again and I turn away. I guess i'm just not used to one person smiling so much.

"Good luck, Jiyuko" Kankuro says and places his hand on my shoulder. I tense up but, I don't push him away. This is not a threat, it's just a gesture, i'm fine. Kankuro walks past me and him and his team leave, heading back to their village. Their….Home. "Shall we go then?" Kakashi asks and I nod. We jump into the trees and continue our way back to the Leaf. For quite some time, we traveled in silence and the silence was suffocating, I want to say something but, I have no idea what to say.

"So", Kakashi starts, " Why do you want to come to our village? If you have any disturbing intentions, I think it best if I know them now" Kakashi says cheerfully. Such facade, it makes me sick but I should answer him. "I have no intentions of hurting anyone, unless you try to hurt me," which wouldn't surprise me, "However, I have…...no where else to go. Besides…". I look forwards and do a double flip onto the next tree limb. Freedom, is this freedom?

"I need to meet Naruto Uzumaki" I let this hang in the air. I don't know who he is but, i've always been curious about him since that day…

"_Sasuke? Why don't you want to talk about your past?"_

"_The same reason you don't" I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them in a way that I could still see him. _

"_Sasuke, who did you leave back in your village?" he sat silent for a moment, observing me while also off in his own mind. I looked into his eyes, they always seemed to be so distant. He sighed and I tried to hide a smile of victory._

"_If I tell you, will you never speak of it again?" he asked, I nodded and he ran his hand through his hair, looking up to the sky. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. They were both team members from Team 7. They were both annoying and Naruto….. was a complete loser. " However, he may have called him a loser but, his voice...it didn't support that thought at all. It was filled with a jealousy I had never seen before in Sasuke. _

That's why I have to meet him. I want to know why Sasuke was so moved by him, I need to know. I picked up my pace and Kakashi quickly caught up.

"So you wanna meet Naruto, huh?" he asks. I don't respond, the man just sighs and scratches his head. "Well, that might be a bit difficult" he laughs awkwardly and I look at him confused. He looks towards me and smiles.

"Naruto isn't in the village at the moment" he says. I stop on the next limb, balancing my chakra on my feet so I don't fall.

"What do you mean?" I grip the limb in front of me. "Naruto, isn't in the village?" I ask the branch snaps in my hand and falls to the ground below. After all this wait and all this patience, it was for nothing? "The good new is, " Kakashi had a worried look on his face, as though I was going to snap, he gestures for me to calm down. "Naruto should be coming home soon, he was off training is all" Kakashi laughed awkwardly again. I sigh, i'll wait. No matter how long it takes I want to know just how drastically Sasuke changed, I want to know the people who knew him. I don't know why I want to know, I just want to know everything about him. Even the things before we met. I want to know everything.

"Let's get going" I say and push off the tree at full power.


	4. Chapter 4

We reach a road and start running along it, heading straight for the Village.

"Only a few more miles and we will be at the Village" Kakashi says and I nod. Nerves start building up in my stomach but, I push myself to go faster. Even if Naruto isn't in the village, i'm sure there are others there who knew Sasuke. I will talk to them all and learn as much as I can from them. However, I look back at Kakashi for a moment and make eye contact. I quickly look forward again and sigh. This won't be easy, I'm an unaffiliated ninja with no home. When they find out that I have been with Orochimaru for the past 7 years, they are going to take me into custody. I'll never be able to speak with anyone then. I'll have to keep my identity a secret, at least until Naruto returns.

"It's just up ahead!" he calls and sure enough, a giant gate comes into view and a huge barrier of stone extends along the sides. It's just as I remember it, to be exact, nothing has changed. Not even after the attack on the village by Lord Orochimaru. You would think they would increase security. We stop just as we reach the entrance, looking up, it's enormity overpowers me for a moment. Before I remember it's just a door. Suddenly, the gate starts opening slowly and Kakashi walks ahead of me into the Village. I hesitate for a moment. This is the home of evil men, who ruined my life. Am I really ready to enter their Village without the intent to kill. Suddenly, Sasuke's face flashes in my mind and I shake my head viciously. Yes, I can do this. I want to know more about him and this is the only way. I just have to suck it up and go with it.

"Hey!" I look up at Kakashi, "You coming or not?" I jog in to catch up with him, looking at the two men who sit at the entrance. They stare at me for a moment in surprise but, we continue past them. Further into what I had first thought would be a quick learning experience but, turn out to be so much more.

_Three Years ago…_

_I walk down the dark hallway, toast in one hand and tea in the other. It felt like a normal morning, my plans were to go train right after breakfast. I look up at the sound of footsteps toward the end of the corridor. A small figure comes out of the shadows, it's Sasuke Uchiha. I almost forgot, not like there is much to remember. He isn't special, not in the slightest. He glances my way as we pass each other but, I give no gesture to recognize his existence. After he's gone a few more feet I release my breath. What the-? Why was I holding my breath? I shake my head and open the door to my room. _

_ After I eat, I leave my dishes outside my room and make my way to the training area. The sounds of fighting come from the lower levels but, I ignore them. I walk into a hallway that has windows looking down into the arena. I stop when I see Sasuke looking through one, down into the massacre. This was just another one of Lord Orochimaru's regular clean-ups, to get rid of his useless experiments. So why was the boy just staring down at them, as though transfixed with...disgust? I walk right up to him and tap his shoulder. He looks at me in surprise for a second then shakes it off. I wonder why he was so surprised, it's not like I was sneaking up on him. _

_ "We have somewhere to be" I say emotionless. He nods and we walk down the rest of the walkway, the sounds of pained screams are left behind us. _

Chapter 2

I stand behind Kakashi, my arms at my side and my eyes down. Careful not to look the Hokage in the eye, out of respect of course. I could feel her gaze on me in silence. Kakashi had just finished his report and I was waiting for the questions to start. Her room is lit by the light fixtures on the ceiling and it feels as though her office is a world of it's own. Separate from the dark night outside. The Hokage sighs and rolls her chair away from her desk. She throws her hands behind her neck and closes her eyes for a moment. She looks so beautiful and young but, i knew the truth behind her facade. Lord Orochimaru had often talked of Lady Tsunade, especially in reference to his arms. Which were sealed away by the third Hokage. I felt so much bitterness towards him after he had taken my masters arms. Now here I am, standing before the current Hokage, asking for her permission to stay in the Village.

"So what exactly is your business in Konoha?" she asks and I finally make eye contact.

"I would like to meet Naruto Uzumaki" I say and she sighs. "Why?", she stares into my eyes, "What do you want with him?". I can't tell her I was with Orochimaru, I won't be taken somewhere I won't be able to see him. Her stare is so pressuring I force myself to continue looking into them.

"I can't...tell you why...right now. Not until I meet him." I bow at my waist, "I'm sorry but, what I need to tell him is for him to hear first". She turns around and looks out the large window, similar to Gaara's own. I can't tell what she's thinking but, I have a feeling that it isn't good. She probably doesn't trust me, she has no reason to. I know that I don't trust her, not at all. I remain bowing what feels like an eternity.

"My Lady?" the woman with short brown hair, holding a pig says. I'm assuming she is some sort of an assistant.

"Your chakra", The Hokage says and my eyes widen, "It's different, i'm not even a sensory type and I can still feel a difference. There's more to it than just seeing Naruto, isn't there?" she finishes. I take a deep breath, she's right, my chakra has always been different. She must be a strong ninja if she can sense it without being a sensory type. along with all the precautions i've taken to try to make it seem normal.

"There is" I say and close my eyes, "I would like to stay in the Village because I have no where else to go". I keep my eyes shut, I don't want to be kicked out now that i'm here. No matter what kind of pain I must suffer, I will stay in Konoha. I feel hand placed on my shoulder and I open my eyes.

"You can stay, but you will stay where I put you and you will be with someone until Naruto come back, agreed?" I notice spots of water on the ground and my vision gets blurry. I smile and wipe my eyes. So this is what tears of happiness are? i've never seen them before. I wipe them I stand up straight. Lady Tsunade has a soft, welcoming smile on her face.

"Thank you" I say. "Shizune" Lady Tsunade says and her assistant jumps at the sudden call of her name.

"Y-Yes?"

"Could you take Jiyuko to the spare room?" She asks and Shizune nods and walks over to me.

"Come with me please" she smiles at me while somehow the pig seems to smile too. Is it a summoning animal? I follow the woman out and into the hallway. The building is really beautiful, i'm itching to go outside though. There are so many windows and I can see right out to the night sky. I want to go flying but, I can't show them my power. The villagers might also see something.

"Here we are" Shizune says and opens the door. It opens up to a small room that has a bed on one side, a desk with a lamp on the other. "This door leads to the bathroom" she points to a door on the other side. There isn't much room for anything else, which is fine. The rooms in some of Orochimaru's hideouts were small too. I didn't mind, I was just glad to have a room.

"This is used as an emergency for the Hokage, that's why it's in the basement. She had it built so if she needed sleep she could go here without getting caught and not have to go home". Shizune laughs awkwardly. I set my bag down on the bed and sit down next to it. It was soft, almost too soft for my liking. Not like i'll be sleeping much tonight anyway, i'd be too paranoid.

"if you need anything, just call out". Shizune exits the room and leaves me to myself. Just as I thought, they are going to have someone watching me. I get it though but, now I won't be able to sneak out to go fly for a bit. I change out of my dirty clothes and change into some new ones. I don't have any different clothes. just two pairs of the same outfit, which works for me. I lay down after brushing my long, orange ,tangled mess. and look up at the ceiling. Tomorrow will be my first official day in this Village, I wonder how long i'm going to be able to make it here without going mad. Sasuke, where are you? I wish you were here. Please, come and find me soon.


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later…

Naruto's POV

"I wonder why Grandma Tsunade wanted us back so urgently. I mean we were already coming back in a few days" . I groan ,walking with my hands behind my head.

"I'm not sure why but, i'm sure it's important" Pervy sage says, though his depressing atmosphere made it obvious he did not want to go home just yet. He was doing "research" when the slug showed up in the hotsprings and climbed right up on his back. He got so scared he fell into the woman's pool. We were kicked out that night.

Still, i'm really excited to get back to the village and see everyone. It's been three years since I left to go train with Pervy Sage, Jiraiya-sensei. I laugh, I wonder what Sakura looks like. Beautiful as ever I bet. I feel the heat rise in my face and my chest get all tense. I start walking faster, it's only a few miles left to the Village.

A few hours later…

"I'M BACK EVERYBODY!" I shout at the top of the pole. it's so great to be back in Konoha. Pervy Sage waits at the bottom of the pole but, when I look down I see a pink haired girl looking up at me as well.

"Naruto!" she calls. I smile wide, it's Sakura! I jump down and land next to her.

"Sakura. How's it going?" I say and she looks me up and down for a moment. "You're taller than me now" she says and I blink a couple times. "Oh really?" I take my hand and measure, sure enough I am taller.

"Well what do you know" I smile and she smiles back. Someone places their hands on my back and starts pushing me forward. I look behind me to see Pervy Sage grinning stupidly.

"Well the touching reunion will have to wait. We have to get going, see you later Sakura" He calls out. "Wait a second, Pervy Sage, Hold uuuuuuup!" I say trying to stop. He pushes me all the way to the end of the street and around the corner. "What was that for?" I ask annoyed.

"Let's see what Tsunade has to talk to you about first ,okay?" He says serious, "Then you can go see your friends". I groan ,but then sigh and nod my head. We walk to the Hokage's building and go straight up to her office. Right before I knock on the door, we hear a loud crash behind the door.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT ANY HELP THEN I"M DONE TRYING!" the door is swung open and we come face to face with a furious Grandma Tsunade. She blinks a couple times in surprise and then she smiles widely at me. "You are finally here", she mutters to herself.

"Hey Tsunade, it's been a whi-"

"Come with me" Tsunade says and takes my arm, completely ignoring Pervy Sage. "W-where are we going, grandma Tsunade?" I ask as I follow her, wincing at how tightly she's holding my arm.

"I know you just got back," she says, "But, I need you to deal with HER". We exit the building and continue walking, Pervy Sage close behind us.

"Who is 'HER' Grandma?" I ask, slightly worried. "She is the reason I called you back" she says. We walk into the hospital and she pulls me straight past the front desk. The nurse's eyes follow us but is quickly distracted by Pervy Sage apologizing. She drags me up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall. She suddenly stops at one of the doors and slides it open. "I will be right outside if you need anything" she says and then pushes me in. She closes the door behind me and I jump when it slams. I don't remember the last time I saw her so worked up, I giggle and walk further into the room. So who is this girl the Grandma spoke of?

I pull back one of the curtains to see a girl sitting on the end of one of the beds. She is looking out the window but, I know she knows i'm here. She has long, orange, tangled hair and wearing a light blue tee-shirt that cuts off at her midriff, completely open in the back and held together with a band that goes across the tops of her shoulders. Along with a darker blue mini skirt and a light blue belt for her kunai and other weapons. Mesh comes down to about her mid-thigh. Wait, why do I care so much about her clothes or her...her body. She's really attractive i'll give her that but….

Suddenly she turns her head and her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are…. red? I've never seen eyes like that before. Something flickers inside me as though some kind of flame is being kindled. What is this feeling? I know I recognize it from somewhere but-Her eyes grow wide as though in surprise and then suddenly she's throwing herself into my arms.

A few seconds earlier

Jiyuko's POV

The door slams closed, most likely that woman. I wish that she hadn't sent me here. I'm no good in hospitals and things like this. I look out into the village from the same window i've had for the past two days. I guess it's kind of my fault, I did starve myself to get Naruto Uzumaki here faster. I haven't eaten since my first day here. I haven't showered either, the only thing I would get was water. It seemed my tactics worked. I take a deep breath and look over at the visitor. I look into his eyes and I freeze.

What? What is this familiar feeling. This warm, welcoming yet dark, and ferocious chakra emanating from him. Where have I felt this before, what is this? I stand up and before I know what i'm doing, I run into his arms and embrace him. I make him step back a couple times, smiling. I don't care why it feels so comfortable so happy being with him and his chakra. I just snuggle into him as close as I can, I feel at home here.

"Uh..Umm...I Uh...Hi i'm Naruto Uzumaki" He stutters out, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly let go of him.

"EHHHHH! I'm so sorry, that was rude of me" I quickly say taking steps away from him and bowing in respect. I've never embarrassed myself so much in my life, the only one i've ever hugged like that was Sasuke. But, I feel like myself now at least. That was so strange but, the warm feeling i'm getting from him isn't just his chakra. True, his own chakra is very welcoming and nice but, something deeper inside of him. It almost calls to me, like a lighthouse to a lost boat on the sea. But, I can control it, the urge isn't as strong anymore.

"It's okay, it was weird but, it wasn't terrible or anything" The blond boy scratches behind his head and smiles. "I heard you have been asking for me, what's your name?" He asks and I sit back onto my hospital bed, very exhausted.

"My name is Jiyuko Nakahara, and yes I have a lot of questions for you and answers for you" I smile softly. I can't tell him everything, especially where Sasuke is and certain things like that. I just met this boy, I can't exactly trust him.

"What do you want to talk about?" he says, sitting down on the bed next to mine. This is it, i'm ready, i've been preparing for what I was going to open with for the last week. I look him in the eyes, with the softest look I can give. I'm not very good at relating with others, so I hope I can pull this off. I take a deep breath and smile,

"**I've been with Sasuke Uchiha for the past three years and I want you to tell me about his past".**


End file.
